


Meeting the Uncle

by Novel_Scribe



Series: Laven Week 2k16 [5]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: And gets somewhat of a shovel talk, I hurt him so, Laven Week, Lavi gets to meet Mana, M/M, Poor Allen, but it's so much fun, laven, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7748098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novel_Scribe/pseuds/Novel_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi and Allen are going out on their first date when Mana comes out to meet the red head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Uncle

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own, never will, only wish it to be so.

'Okay, so this is going to be happening.' Lavi thought to himself while fidgeting infront of a mirror, trying to get the nice clothes he wore to look perfectly straight in preperation of his and Allen's first date. Looking himself over once more, he took a deep breathe before leaving his room after one last glance in the mirror.

Making his way through the twisting and winding hallways towards where Allen's room resided Lavi let his feet take him to where he needed to go while allowing his mind to wander, more specifically thinking of how they had managed to get to this point.

~°~

"Allen! Your back! How was the mission?" Lavi questioned when he saw the white haired youth making his way through the science department after a month long mission. "Hi Lavi," Allen returned the greeting. "It went as well as it could have gone." he finished with a somber smile to the ginger. Understanding passed through Lavi at seeing the somber smile and tone the other wore. "Do you want to come out with me for awhile?" the older male offered to a somewhat suprised youth. Offering a small smile Allen answered with a confirmation.

The duo made their way out of Headquarters and peacefully walked in silence through the trees that littered along the outside gate, neither quite wishing to break the comfortable silence that enveloped them. Though it wouldn't be either male that would break the silence. "What was that?" Allen questioned pausing midstep. "I didn't hear anything." Lavi commented pausing to listen for what Allen heard yet hearing nothing out of the ordinary. The younger male continued to look around the area they stood at to possibly find what had made the noise he had heard, but found nothing. With it clear the two continued to walk in silence once more, neither feeling the need to break it. That was until Allen caught sight of something from the corner of his eye. "Who's there?" the young exorcist called out, catching Lavi's attention once more. "Whoever you are come out now." a tense moment of silence passed before a body of a human begun to come into sight.

"You." the man said in a somewhat raspy voice. "Your fault- it's all, all your fault!" he yelled solely focused on the white haired exorcist, who had no clear idea on why he was being yelled at by the distraught man he knew to be human since his eye hadn't activated to show he was an Akuma. "My home, my family, desTROYED BECAUSE OF YOU!" he yelled as he charged straight at Allen to tackle him to the ground while wrapping his fingers around Allen's neck to slowly take the life from him. In a panic, Allen begun to struggle as he fought for air that wouldn't fill his lungs. As it became harder and harder to stay conscious as time passed when suddenly Allen was able to take an substantial amount of air, clearing the black spots that had begun to cover his eyesight.

Glancing around, Allen caught sight of Lavi physically holding the struggling man to the ground while the revenge driven man yelled curses and death threats to the both of them. "You alright Allen?" Lavi questioned concern very clear over the younger male. Rubbing a hand lightly across his neck Allen responded in a soft voice. "I'm fine, thanks Lavi." it was then that he noticed that Crown Clown had activated instinctively and was wrapped around him protectively. All the while he caught his breath Allen listened as the man ranted and raved.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, you brought those DEMONS that DESTROYED MY LIFE! You bring DEATH! Let me kiLL HIM! Let me have MY VENGENCE!" he yelled and screamed in a broken tone of voice that showed his anguish. "You need to stop this." Lavi spoke, cutting the man off in the middle of his ravings. "This isn't the way to go about this, would all of those you've lost want to see you trying to kill the person who tried to save them and saved yourself from those machines? I'm sure that they wouldn't want you to fall like this and even if you did kill Allen what would that accomplish? It wouldn't bring your friends and family back from the dead." the older exorcist explained calmly, almost in a detached tone of voice. Hearing this truth from the young red head the man broke down into tears and only then did Lavi feel it safe enough to release the mourning male from his grasp.

When Allen had at last regained his breath and gotten Crown Clown to deactivate, he knelt before the sobbing man and rested a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look into Allen's eyes with suprise at the kind, yet sad, smile he gave the homeless man. "I don't blame you so you know." Allen simply said before leaving the grieving man to himself as he and Lavi went back towards the Order.

As the two reached the halfway point from where Allen had been attacked and where the Black Order Headquarters lay Lavi stopped Allen to speak to him. "Allen?" he begun, "With everything that has been happening I wanted to ask something of you." remaining silent as Lavi took a second before he continued. "I never mean't to get close to anyone at the Order considering I'm only an observer, but somehow you've managed to get so close and I ended up developing feelings for you that I can't lock away and ignore. So I guess what I'm asking is if you'd like to go on a date with me?" the elder asked watching Allen's reaction, which was to smile brightly to him as he replied. "I've had feelings for you too and yes I'll go on a date with you."

~°~

Coming out of his thoughts Lavi noticed he was standing infront of Allen's door. Taking a deep breath, Lavi knocked on the door to alert Allen of his presence. A few seconds afterwards the other opened his door. "Hey Allen, ready?" Lavi asked with an easy grin. "Hi Lavi, I'm ready to go." Allen replied closing his door behind him when his eyes flickered from their normal grey-blue to a molten gold.

"Hm Bookman jr., so your the one to ask my precious nephew for a date. He's quite fond of you, oh but where are my manners, I'm Neah Walker if you haven't already figured that out." the 14th greeted in a cheerful tone before once more continuing, not allowing Lavi a chance to get a word in edgewise. "I only wanted to come out for a second to speak to you and say," the cheerful tone ended, taking on a darker tone. "if you dare to hurt Allen in any way, shape, or form then there will be no place on this world where you will be able to hide from me." just as quickly as the dark tone came, it went just as quick. "Well Allen's pushing for control now so have fun on your date!" once more molten gold switched back to the familiar grey-blue as Allen took control over the body once more.

"I'm so sorry you had to meet Neah like that Lavi! He has a slight complex, putting it mildly." Allen apologized to the, somewhat dazed, red head. "That really is putting it mildly," Lavi agreed. "though meeting Neah won't scare me away that easily." he finished, taking Allen's hand in his own and leading the way out of the Order so they'd have some time alone together. Well as much as they could with a very over protective uncle residing inside of Allen's mind.


End file.
